


Anything

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chastity Belt, Cock Cage, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sub Alec Lightwood, Teasing, Training, butt plug, corrruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Alec can’t focus on his paperwork, not with his chastity belt on his hips and Magnus’ voice in his ear.Kinktober 2019 Day 30: Corruption/training | teasing





	Anything

Alec couldn’t help but shift on his chair, it had been traded from a hard wooden chair to one made up of soft plush fabric but still, Alec couldn’t get comfortable. 

Alec swallowed down a moan as the next shift he made jostled the plug that was nestled in his ass and he almost broke his pen in half. Alec dropped the pen onto his desk and pushed his chair back and gripped the arms of his chair in an attempt not to touch himself.

Alec wanted to say he hated this, hated the damn chastity belt that Magnus had locked him into that morning, but he couldn’t He loved it. He loved the heavy, unmoving weight and tightness that was surrounding his hips. The metal was warmed to his skin by this point and was sleek under his usual jeans.

Alec fumbled in his pocket for his phone; he needed to hear Magnus’ voice. He tried to adjust his position again, but this time it made his jeans press tightly against his crotch and forced the metal of the belt against his limp cock, the belt keeping him caged completely.

“Alexander, hello darling,” Magnus answered, sounding amused and knowing. Alec bit his lower lip at his lover’s voice, it sent shivers down his spine and he tugged himself a bit closer to his desk as he laid his hand over his crotch unable to help himself.

“Sir,” Alec whispered, knowing no one could hear him in his office. However calling Magnus Sir while he sat in the office, as Head of the Institute made Alec feel hot under the collar.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re really starting to feel the belt now huh?” Magnus sounded like he was smirking and it sent a new wave of shivers down his spine. 

“Yes Sir, I can’t get comfortable at my desk to do my paperwork,” Alec wasn’t whining, he wasn’t but from the way Magnus was chuckling on the other end of the phone, he obviously was.

“Poor thing,” Magnus crooned and Alec ground the heel of his hand against the front of his crotch, but the belt stopped him from feeling anything and it just made him feel a bit more desperate.

“I bet your jeans aren’t helping are they baby? Why don’t you take them off for me hm?” Magnus purred and Alec’s fingers were flying to his belt before he even realized he was doing it.

“That feels better doesn’t it sweet thing?” Magnus said when he heard Alec give a soft breath of air as his constricting jeans were wiggled down around his knees and the additional pressure was taken off of the chastity belt.

“A bit Sir,” Alec couldn’t help but trace the edges of the belt that was now exposed for Alec to see. He flicked the small lock that was more symbolic than anything else as the belt only opened to Magnus’ magic.

“Why don’t you try nudging your plug in a bit deeper than, I bet that will help you feel better,” Magnus suggested and Alec felt his cheeks burn as he lifted himself up off of his chair. Alec moaned when he rested his hips against the edge of his desk and inched his feet apart as he reached behind himself with his free hand.

“Ohh,” Alec outright moaned in his office as he pressed at the base of the small plug that was seated inside of him. The action nudged it deeper into him, just shy of his prostate now and Alec felt his cock trying to get hard in the tight confines of the belt.

“What a good boy,” Magnus hummed from the other side of the phone line as he listened to Alec’s little moans and whines as he played with the plug in his ass.

“I know it’s not my cock, but I’m sure your glad to have something in your little hole,” Magnus commented and Alec found himself nuzzling at the screen of his phone.

“I’m grateful Sir,” Alec managed to get out as his hips rocked back against the empty air.

“Oh I know you are, for tomorrow I’ll use a bigger plug, how does that sound baby?” Magnus offered.

“Y-Yeah, thank you, Sir,” Alec nodded against his phone as his cock ached between his thighs, still encased in the tight metal of the belt.

“Now I want you to finish all your paperwork without touching yourself before you come home tonight and if you’re a good boy and do that then I’ll consider fucking you tonight,” Magnus said lazily and Alec’s cheeks burn as he stilled his movements.

“Yes Sir, I’ll be good for you,” Alec whispered into the phone and closed his eyes at the chuckle Magnus gave.

“I know you’ll try sweet thing,” Magnus said consoling before the dial tone echoed in Alec’s ear.

Alec let his phone fall onto his desk that Alec gripped at to regain his control. Alec outright moaned as he wiggled his tight jeans back into place and sat back down. The new action forced the plug deeper into him and the tapered tip settled right against his prostate.

“Fuck,” Alec whispered as he slowly picked up his pen, this was going to be a long day, but he was determined to obey Magnus’ order because he really, really wanted Magnus’ cock tonight.

He was going to be Magnus’ good boy he would do anything to ensure that.


End file.
